Fault
by CharlotteBlackwood
Summary: The next in my line of Remus Oneshot Smut... Indiscretion in the library! Very AU, quite a bit OOC, let me know what you think! This one took a lot of work and consideration... RL/IP, mild mature content


**A/N: This is the next in my line of Remus Smutshots. For those of you interested in checking out some of the other works, check my profile, or go straight to my last work, **_**Hope**_**, which was a Remus/Hestia Jones pairing that I thought worked out quite nicely. This story is Remus/Madam Pince... Yes, I know, she has a thing with Filch. This is probably going to be comedic. Bear with me, enjoy, and check out some more of my smutty Remus delights!**

** -C**

Remus had spent so much of his own time at school in the library that he often found himself there without thinking about it, even as a professor. Maybe it was the scent of books, as James had liked to joke, or maybe it was just the familiarity of the path, as Lily had always said, but he ended up in the library more often than he remembered the way to his own office, or even, sometimes, the fact that he had an office.

It hadn't changed at all. Sure, the faces that frequented the long lines of bookshelves were different, but other than that, nothing at all had changed about the vast collection of texts. Including the librarian.

As far as Remus knew Madam Pince had been the Hogwarts librarian since the dawn of time, except she was certainly not so old. She'd probably started less than ten years before his own first year at Hogwarts.

She was not an attractive woman. In fact, it was widely suspected that she had some sort of love affair with the moldy caretaker, Argus Filch. But she wasn't as ugly as all that, Remus thought. She just wasn't attractive. Plenty of perfectly acceptable-looking women weren't attractive, and he felt Madam Pince fell into this category. He wouldn't be dreaming of her at night, but he wasn't repulsed by her presence.

One of the more unfortunate side effects to the wolfsbane potion was that is slowed his wolf-like reaction times to even less than natural human reaction times. Someone could throw a Quaffle at his face and he probably wouldn't put his hands up until it had already hit him.

So one of the downsides of it being the week before the full moon for Remus was not that he had an increased sexual drive, but rather a decreased resistance to attack. That was what did him in on that cold November night in the library.

"Oh, Remus!" Pince said happily as he walked in the familiar door. "I was just about to close up for the night. It's about that time, you know."

"Oh," Remus said, nervously. "Sorry about that. I guess I was sort of wandering and I didn't think about what the time was. I should be going, then."

"No," Madam Pince said quickly. "No, that's all right. You can stay a bit. After all, I'm here for quite a bit after I technically close the library. I know you won't make a mess of things."

"Oh, yes," Remus said. "I wouldn't do that."

He frowned, wandering back to his usual place where all of the upper-level Transfiguration texts were. It had been the only part of the library he could ever get the other Marauders to go, and so it was just Remus's natural habitat, even in spite of the associations with Sirius.

Sirius. Betraying Lily and James, turning on Peter... He had been the death of Caradoc, the Prewett twins, Marlene McKinnon... It wasn't even the thirteen people he'd killed on the street corner for the members of the Order who'd survived the war. They knew that the information he'd passed to the Death Eaters had caused so many more deaths than just that.

But Remus didn't want to think of that. He was focusing on the book he'd randomly selected from the shelf, the book that was of little to know particular interest to him except as a diversion from his depressing thoughts and recollections, as shelter from his past.

How long he reread the same handful of random lines from the page Remus had happened to open to, Remus couldn't say, but he did know that it was long enough that his shoulders, head, and eyelids had all begun to droop in kind with his available mental capacity. It was then that Remus felt some sort of pressure in his shoulders and upper back, a sort of pleasant pressure that he hadn't felt in a very, very long time. It was the sort of pressure that could only be inflicted by another human being, or more specifically, but the hands of another human being massaging the shoulders and area around the shoulders.

Someone was giving Remus a back rub.

When he tried to sleepily turn his head to determine exactly what was going on, he found that Madam Pince, the librarian, a woman whose first name he could never even remember, was pushing his head back to where it had been.

Even as he was trying to comprehend what was just occurring, he realized that other things were occurring. Clothing was removed. Physical boundaries were crossed. Remus had a realization in one moment that he was actually having sex with the Hogwarts librarian, but the exploration of what that meant didn't have a chance to happen properly, because not even a whole moment later he was coming with such force that he could barely stand it.

Almost as soon as he left the library, Remus felt dirty and somehow guilty. He shouldn't have let whatever that was go quite so far, and yet, he had gone so long without that he almost felt it had been worth it. Filch would be mad at him, if he found out, Remus thought wryly. They had often speculated when he was at school that there was something between the caretaker and the librarian.

It wouldn't happen again, Remus told himself firmly, wiping the amusement out of his mind. It couldn't. He was a gentleman, not a beast.

And yet he knew as he crawled into bed that night that he really was a beast, no matter what he so badly wished.


End file.
